Many modern devices such as laptop computers, computer tablets, MP3 players, and smart phones provide for headphone connectivity utilizing internal headphone amplifiers. Headphone amplifiers are known to be difficult to stabilize because the load impedance can vary dramatically based on variations in headphone implementations. For example, headphone impedance can vary from being very capacitive, to very inductive, or mostly resistive depending on the headphone model or headphone manufacturer. Due to miniaturization of modern devices and limitations in thermal dissipation caused by such miniaturization, current solutions to maintain performance in current headphone amplifiers are not always practical. Thus, there is a continued need to improve stability and noise performance of amplifiers to maintain high performance in modern devices that incorporate amplifiers, such as headphone amplifiers.